Acquiring diagnostic images of the retina in children is necessary to the prevention and treatment of pediatric eye disease, but it is often difficult due to the large range of eye shapes and sizes from preemies to older children and the inability of most children within this range to fixate. Fundus photography only provides a two- dimensional surface picture of the retina, potentially missing information about the disease state. In this Phase II Small Business Innovation Research application, Bioptigen, Inc. proposes to commercialize a handheld spectral domain optical coherence tomography imaging system targeted to meet the specific needs of pediatric patient populations, with additional applications in perioperative imaging and pre-clinical imaging. This Pediatric and Perioperative Spectral Domain Optical Coherence Tomography system (PP-SDOCT) is designed for maximal ease-of use with a non-cooperative patient base with a broad range of physical eye parameters and disease states. The aims of the proposal are to: enable rapid image acquisition through cornea range-finding for coarse alignment, range tracking for fine alignment, smooth focus adjustment for + 12D correction without affecting alignment, and improved footpedal control for hands-free image acquisition;capture wide-field of view, high- speed, and high-resolution structural and functional retinal images;and clinically validate the new product in preparation for an FDA 510(k) submission. The PP-SDOCT system will be designed with wide field of view optics (80 degrees), high axial resolution (3.2 um), high lateral resolution (6 um), a deep imaging window (3.2 mm), and high-speed acquisition (34 frames per second acquisition, processing, and display). The FDA requires clinical data to support 510(k) clearance of a Class II device. To that end, we have arranged collaborations with leading clinicians at Bascom Palmer Eye Institute, Boston Children's Hospital, Los Angeles Children's Hospital, Duke University Eye Center, and the Medical College of Wisconsin to acquire images on neonates through pre-adolescents, including normals, and patients suffering from or suspected of suffering from ROP or plus disease, retinal degenerative disease, or pediatric glaucoma. Imaging will be in the NICU, exam-under anesthesia, and on awake children. Our expectation is to exit the Phase II program with a fully developed, multi-modality, portable handheld imaging system that offers a new standard of care for a deserving, and often underserved, population. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Acquiring diagnostic images of the retina in children is necessary to the prevention and treatment of pediatric eye disease, but it is often difficult due to the large range of eye shapes and sizes from preemies to older children and the inability of most children within this range to focus on an imaging target during the test. Current imaging methods only provide a two-dimensional surface picture of the retina, potentially missing information about the disease state. Bioptigen is proposing the development of a handheld medical device, the Pediatric and Perioperative Spectral Domain Optical Coherence Tomography (PP-SDOCT) imaging system, which will enable photographers to rapidly acquire both depth slices and blood flow information non-invasively in pediatric eyes and could greatly aid in the research and treatment outcomes of pediatric eye disease.